La diabla espera al diablo
by Miki-BL
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky estaba a nada de salir a la pista pero no quería hacerlo sin que Otabek Altin, alguien que consideraba importante, presenciara como lo hacía. Así que solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara... (One-shot bizarro inspirado en una canción)


**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

 **-** **Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen (Propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo)**

 **-** **Este one-shot está hecho con humor (intento de humor) inspirado en un tema de Don Omar que se llama "Pobre Diabla" si no lo conocen pueden buscarlo en YouTube.**

 **-** **Sinceramente no se que quise inventar pero me encontré con fics mas bizarros, así que este no es nada(? El dicho adecuado a esto seria "Que le hace una mancha mas al tigre" ¿No? xDDD**

 **..**

 _ **La diabla espera al diablo.**_

Habían empezado a preocuparse, era la tercera vez que pasaba. Sabían que Yurio odiaba la impuntualidad pero más las ausencias. Los presentes rogaban, cuando veían como iba y venía nervioso por el pasillo, que aparezca la persona que tenía que aparecer.

Yakov y Lilia sabían el problema que significaba si esta persona se ausentaba. Yuri no iba a patinar en todo su esplendor. Quizás terminara con una puntuación baja, o aún peor, que no quiera presentarse.

Los demás también pensaban algo así, pero les preocupaba mas que Yurio termine lanzándole objetos por el aire a todo el mundo y se vaya. Porque aguantarlo de mal humor no era algo que querían. Presenciaron como se detuvo en medio del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos, mirando hacia la puerta por donde tenía que aparecer ese sujeto. Y mientras esperaba, los demás formaron un círculo detrás para idear como podían calmar a aquel que parecía como si emanara fuego desde los mismísimos poros de la piel.

— _Yo diría que expresar un mensaje motivador, positivo y esperanzador como "Ya va a aparecer, quédate tranquilo." es lo mas conveniente._

— _Claro que no Yuuri, no seas ridículo ¿Cómo piensas que Yurio reaccionaría? ¡Te arrancaría los ojos! —_ Contestó Phichit alarmado.

— _Espera... ¿Qué haces aquí Phichit? —_ Preguntó Victor sorprendido por la presencia del tailandés entre ellos.

— _Ay vamos, esto no es solo entre pocos, está hasta JJ aquí presenciando todo este drama._

— _Yo solo quería saber que le aquejaba tanto a la señorita enojona y caprichosa._

— _¡Sh!_ —Silenciaron a Jean al unísono con miedo de que Yuri lo escuche.

— _Es porque quiere que Otabek este presente cuando hace su programa y lo vea. Ya sabes, davai y esas cosas entre ellos extrañas. Seguramente esta retrasado, pero Yurio odia la impuntualidad y va a empezar a pensar que no llegará a verlo, Yakov y Lilia tienen miedo que baje su rendimiento ¡Mira si se enoja tanto decidiendo no presentarse! ¡Ya casi le toca!_ —Comentaba un Victor todo dramático pensando en los peores escenarios.

— _No exageren, se me acaba de ocurrir algo para animarlo._

Phichit se quedó con esta última oración dirigiéndose muy animado hasta donde Yuri estaba casi petrificado esperando a Otabek.

— _Yuri, siempre que te sientas solo antes de salir a la pista, lo mejor es aferrarte a un objeto. Una persona... puede fallarte. Pero si es un objeto las posibilidades son de una en un millón. Así que toma, te lo prestaré. —_ Estiró su brazo y abrió su puño para dejar en vista de Yuri un pequeño peluche en forma de hámster para que lo utilice en ausencia de Otabek, como "objeto de la suerte."

Yurio no estaba para nada de buenas, y escuchar a esta persona con la cual casi no tenía relación convenciéndolo para que se aferre a un insignificante muñeco de peluche fue una especie de muy mal chiste. Así que simplemente no emitió palabra alguna. Tomó aquella cosa un breve momento haciendo que todos se ilusionen, pensando que había funcionado, para luego estrellarla con fuerza y rapidez en el suelo, pisándola muchas veces, con furia, apretando sus dientes, mirándola con desprecio. Luego volvió a levantarla con la mayor calma devolviéndola a su dueño.

Phichit divisó las señas que le hacían de lejos los demás desde atrás, tratándole de hacer entender que no piense decir una palabra al respecto y que se aleje de él. Cosa que hizo muy apenado ya que su ocurrencia había fallado.

El siguiente fue Victor, seguro de si mismo, pensando que no iba a ser tan cruel con él porque un mínimo de respeto creía que le tenía. Así que se acercó tranquilamente para aplicar su mejor táctica.

— _De nada sirve que tengas esperanzas esperando a ese muchacho. Supéralo y se un patinador de clase, no dependas de nadie. Recuerda que allí estás solo y ... —_ No pudo continuar hablando porque Yurio lo interrumpió abruptamente.

— _Cállate viejo calvo, tu no sabes nada y no importa lo que digas, no escucharé consejos de alguien que hace llorar a sus alumnos._

Victor sintió eso como un _"Turn down for what"_ muy fuerte. Quería apretar sus cachetes con bronca pero se guardo las ganas para otro momento. Miró hacía donde estaban los demás notando como todos contenían la risa menos Yuuri, que estaba sonrojado mirando a un costado pensando en que la tierra lo trague.

Esta vez Yuuri sintió la responsabilidad de acercarse. Se acomodó los lentes que estaban un poco torcidos y con firmeza se dirigió hasta donde estaba Yurio.

— _Confío en que llegará antes de tu turno. Despreocúpate. Otabek es un buen chico, quizás tuvo algún inconveniente que lo hizo retrasar._

— _Aléjate cerdo, tus palabras me hacen reír. —_ Contestó con seriedad y dándole un empujón hacia atrás para que vaya con los demás.

Se acercó a Victor con la cabeza gacha decepcionado porque no funcionaron esas palabras. Sin embargo estaban sorprendidos de lo barato que le dejó la devolución. Esperaban que realmente le saque los ojos.

JJ observó con atención los intentos fallidos de calmar a Yurio comprendiendo que no había mucho mas por hacer. Así que hizo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza...

Se acercó bailando de una manera muy extraña hasta aquel. Victor se estaba agarrando la cabeza porque esperaba lo obvio: que sea la gota que rebalse el vaso de las idioteces.

— _¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Ahora quieres que baile contigo? Idiota._

— _Pobre diabla..._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Pobre diabla! Se dice que se te ha visto por la calle vagando, llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo, pobre diabla llora por un pobre diablo..._

— _Pero que caraj_ _-_

— _¡Que no te valorizó nunca! y que nunca lo hará, que solo te hizo llorar, pero tu lo amas... —_ Hacía de cuenta que tenía un micrófono en sus manos y cantaba con mucho sentimiento mientras bailaba, esperando la reacción de Yurio, quien solo se encontraba muy confundido y perturbado por tal extraña escena. — _... ¡Y se te ve llorar, llorar, solo llorar, llorar...!_

Phichit no lo soportó mas y se largó unas fuertes carcajadas, Yuuri miraba con atención algo de lo cual no encontraba la expresión adecuada y Victor se tapaba la cara deseando que de una vez por todas aparezca ese hombre.

— _¿Qué pasa Yuri_ _-_ _chan? ¿No quieres que siga cantando? Es que esta canción la tenía en mente desde el momento en que empezaste a dar vueltas por los pasillos, además pega con la situación ¿No crees?_

— _Te mataré. —_ Echo una furia, se estiró para quitarse el calzado y lanzárselo a Jean. Pero antes que eso pase, Otabek apareció por la puerta agitado, pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza.

Fue el eje de las miradas clavadas, pero el primero en hablar fue JJ.

— _Al fin llegas, casi muero por culpa de tu diabla. Ahora es toda tuya. —_ Acercó a Yurio bien frente a Otabek para que arreglen sus asuntos mientras él escapaba donde los demás observaban el espectáculo.

—Llegas tarde.

— _Lo siento mucho. Que bueno que igualmente llegué a tiempo para poder verte. Ve a terminar de prepararte, te veré desde las gradas._

Yurio no soportó mas tanta tensión acumulada y se largó a llorar mientras trataba de decir algo con su calzado en la mano.

— _¡N_ _-_ _no vales un centavo! —_ Se giró furioso y lanzó su calzado a JJ quien lamentablemente no pudo esquivarlo recibiendo el golpe en su pecho.

Otabek llevo su mano a la nuca y la frotó un momento mientras pensaba por que Yuri emitió esas últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo al vestuario. También tenía algo de curiosidad con respecto a tantos compañeros de pista juntos en un solo lugar observando toda la situación.

Jean se acercó un poco dolorido aún por el golpe e intentó resumirle lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

— _Básicamente Yuri_ _-_ _chan estaba empezando a perder la paciencia esperándote y le canté una canción popular. Discúlpame, creo que piensa que eres un pobre diablo..._

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer. Saludos n.n**


End file.
